ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88 Meets Ant-Man
IG-88 Meets Ant-Man is the forteith installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the twelth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Cinematic Universe to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is also the start of phase three of both the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the IG-88 / Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT In 1989, scientist Hank Pym resigns from S.H.I.E.L.D. after discovering their attempt to replicate his Ant-Man shrinking technology. Believing the technology is dangerous, Pym vows to hide it as long as he lives. In the present day, Pym's estranged daughter, Hope van Dyne, and former protégé, Darren Cross, and secretly The Horde Of Darkness have forced him out of his own company. Cross, with assistance from Bowser, is close to perfecting a shrinking suit of his own, the Yellowjacket, which horrifies Pym and The 88 Squad, who are working for Pym. Upon his release from prison, well-meaning thief Scott Lang moves in with his old cellmate, Luis. While visiting his daughter Cassie unannounced, Lang is rebuked by his former wife Maggie and her police-detective fiancé, Paxton, for not providing child support. Unable to hold a job because of his criminal record, Lang agrees to join Luis' crew and commit a burglary. Lang breaks into a house and cracks its safe, but only finds what he believes to be an old motorcycle suit, which he takes home. After trying the suit on, Lang accidentally shrinks himself to the size of an insect. Terrified by the experience, he returns the suit to the house, but is arrested on the way out. Pym, the homeowner, and The 88 Squad visit Lang in jail and smuggle the suit into his cell to help him break out. At his home, The 88 Squad and Pym, who manipulated Lang through an unknowing Luis into stealing the suit as a test, want Lang to become the new Ant-Man to steal the Yellowjacket from Cross and The Horde Of Darkness. Having been spying on Cross / Horde Of Darkness for The 88 Squad & Pym despite her strained relationship with her father, van Dyne helps Pym and The 88 Squad train Lang to fight and to control ants. They send him to steal a device from the Avengers' headquarters, where he briefly fights Sam Wilson. While van Dyne harbors resentment towards Pym about her mother Janet's death, he reveals to the heroes that Janet, known as the Wasp, disappeared into a subatomic quantum realm to disable a Soviet nuclear missile. Pym and The 88 Squad warn Lang that he could suffer a similar fate if he overrides his suit's regulator. Cross and The Horde Of Darkness perfect the Yellowjacket and host an unveiling ceremony at his headquarters. The 88 Squad and Lang, along with his crew and a swarm of flying ants, infiltrates the building during the event, sabotage the company's servers, and plants explosives. When heLangattempts to steal the Yellowjacket, he, along with Pym and Hope, are captured by Cross and Bowser, who intends to sell both the Yellowjacket and Ant-Man suits to Hydra, led by former S.H.I.E.L.D officer Mitchell Carson, while The 88 Squad are caught by The Horde Of Darkness, and a fight ensues. Lang breaks free and he and Hope dispatch most of the Hydra agents and The Koopalings, though Carson is able to flee with a vial of Cross' particles. While The 88 Squad and The Horde Of Darkness continue their fight outside, Lang pursues Cross as he escapes, while the explosives detonate, imploding the building. Cross dons the Yellowjacket and attacks Lang before Lang is arrested by Paxton. The Horde Of Darkness later escape during their fight with The 88 Squad, where they follow Lang after knowing about his arrest. His mind addled by the imperfect shrinking technology, Cross and The Horde Of Darkness take Cassie hostage to lure Lang and The 88 Squad into another fight. While The 88 Squad fight The Horde Of Darkness once again, Lang overrides the regulator and shrinks to subatomic size to penetrate Cross' suit and sabotage it to shrink uncontrollably, killing Cross, causing The Horde Of Darkness to escape after getting defeated once again. Lang disappears into the quantum realm but manages to reverse the effects and returns to the macroscopic world. In gratitude for Lang and The 88 Squad's heroism, Paxton covers for Lang to keep him out of prison. Seeing that Lang survived and returned from the quantum realm, Pym wonders if his wife is alive as well, while The 88 Squad leave as they have an assigned mission with The New Avengers. Later, Lang meets up with Luis, who tells him that Wilson is looking for him. In a mid-credits scene, Pym shows van Dyne a new Wasp prototype suit and offers it to her. In a post-credits scene, Wilson, Steve Rogers, and The 88 Squad have Bucky Barnes in their custody. Unable to contact Tony Stark because of "the accords", Wilson and IG-88 mention that they know someone who could help. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA